The Journey of the Sailor Zodiacs
by BearsonaGirl
Summary: When Usagi isn't around to be Sailor Moon, and Chibiusa and the Sailor Asteroids are having trouble, a cat named Chika has to recruit a new set of soldiers, the Sailor Zodiacs!
1. Chapter 1: Sailor Scorpio

**Me: Hiya! This is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction, hope you like it! I am posting this on my Storywrite (SockMonkyPortrait) as well, for my SW sis to see, just to let you know it's the same person, I am also using my own OC's, (I need an online alisis other than Cheeky lol) anyway enjoy!**

'"NO! I can't be late again"  
A girl was running…  
A girl with red hair in a braid was running…  
A Girl with red hair in a braid, brown eyes was running…  
All you could hear was a huff and a puff if you would pass her by…  
"Come on…. I have to make it today, otherwise I'll be late again!"  
The noise of the school bell rang, she failed, and was late for school, again.  
**-**  
**Chapter 1: Sailor Scorpio**  
**-**

A girl named Sora Natsukawa, 15 years old, Junior High School student, was usually on time for school in the morning, but as of recent, she had been having strange dreams about a girl fighting as if she was a superhero, with dumpling like blonde hair, and she hadn't been getting much sleep,

"What's up with you, Sora-Chan?" asked her best friend Yuki,  
"It's nothing Yuki-Chan, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately is all"  
"How come? Has something been on your mind? If there's anything I can do to help I'd be happy-"  
"Yuki-Chan, it's alright, I'll be fine, so no need to worry about me, okay?"  
"Alright…So, you have detention for being late?"  
"Yup, just like Yesterday, it' the most boring thing I have ever had to sit through"  
Yuki laughed at her friends distress,

In detention, Sora was having a horrible time, there was another girl in the room with her at the time, she was in the desk behind her, but she was quiet, she had hair as white as snow, ocean blue eyes, and braces, she had her hands clenching her knees in her detention desk, Sora tried to make conversation,  
"Hi, I'm Sora Natsukawa, I'm in detention because I was late for school, how about you?" she said turned in her seat,

"M-Me? Y-Your asking my n-name? um…I-I'm Kako Yana, I-I'm in here because I…Hit another student…" said Kako shyly,

"Hitting someone? Were they rude to you? Cause otherwise I just can't see someone like you hitting somebody"

"Y-Yes…T-They were pushing me a-around and calling me n-names.."

"It's good that you stood up for yourself, but how come your in detention, and their not?"

"I-I Didn't want to be a s-snitch…"

"But when somebody is being mean to you, you have to stick up for yourself, and tell somebody the truth of what was going on, they should be in detention not you"

"Y-You think so…?"

"Oh course I think so!"

Just then the teacher came into the old classroom and allowed them out, Sora waved to Yuki and went home.

Sora was on her computer in her room, playing Grand Fantasia, once she died and lost all her hard eanred EXP, she signed off and ploped unto her bed, in her red pajamas, she let out a sigh, and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep…

In her dream, she saw the same girl again, long blonde hair that looked like dumplings, and now she had a short sailors outfit on, and large wings, with a pink and golden staff she called out as it echoed, "Sora-Chan, this is important, if somebody asks you for help, answer their plead…" then she faded away and ora woke up, rubbed her eyes, and then she saw a gray cat in front of her bed,

"Ah, it seems you have awaken Natsukawa Sora" said the cat,  
Sora suddenly seemed shocked,  
"A-A Talking CAT? What are you a descendant of Hello Kitty?" Sora replied panicky,

"Don't worry, I'm not bad, evil or anything that you should be afraid of, my name is Chika, and if things went correctly so far, you should have had a dream of Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor…Moon?"

"Yes, the girl from your dreams was not fake, she was the worlds greatest warrior, you saw her in Eternal form, she ruled Crystal Tokyo sometime ago as Neo Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Chibiusa, also known as Sailor Chibi Moon, is fighting with her friends, the Sailor Asteroids, but the enemy is groing stronger and stronger, and they need help."

"What's that supposed to mean..?"

"You, Sora, must take this pendant and become Sailor Scorpio!"

Chika made appear for Sora a beautiful pendant, it was in the shape of a circle with wings on it, it also had a scorpion tail engraved on it,

"You must use this to transform, hurry! Yell - Scorpion Zodiac Power, Make Up"

Sora did what Chika asked, "SCORPIAN ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"  
A bright red light flashed, Sora had white gloves, blue boots, and a deep red skirt, her chocker was the same color, and her earrings were little scorpions.

"Oh my gosh! Just like in anime!" Sora said amused,

"Yes, but now is not the time for that, go to the Juuban Shopping District, hurry Sailor Scorpio!"

Sailor Scorpio headed for the shopping district, jumping from roof to roof, she was more agile making things much more quicker, it was dark out, she had to sneak out the window in order for her Mom or Dad not to suspect anything, eventually, she saw a huge monster looking creature, it had the look of a giant bat, and razor sharp teeth… There were 5 other girls avoiding his attacks,

"Ceres! Be careful! Whoa, AAAH" said a girl in a pink sailor soldier uniform with pink rabbit like hair,

Scorpio jumped over to where they were and ran to the injured soldier,  
"Are you okay?" asked Sora,  
"Who are you..? Chika..? We didn't need the help Chika" she said stroking the cats head,  
"Yes you did Chibiusa-Chan! Ooh that feels nice~ I mean, this is Sailor Scorpio, the first of the Sailor Zodiacs"  
Chibisua feel asleep, Sora stood up, "What can I do to help, Chika?" she asked, determined,  
"Well…put your hands together in a praying position, and believe in yourself, believe in the Sailor Asteroids and Chibi Moon, the words and action will come to you"

Sora, with her hands holding, she felt a special kind of warmth, and words and strength came into her body…  
Sora started to glow, she gained a weapon, it was red with black stripes, and in the shape of a scorpion's tail, or rather like her hair, she raised it up and called out,

"O Great power of constellations, give me the strength I need to save the world!  
SCORPIAN PASSION FLAME!"

A giant flame came out of her staff and turned the enemy to dust, the Sailor Asteroids thanked Sora, helped Chibiusa up and jumped away before she could ask any questions…

_**My name is Sora Natsukawa, I'm 15 in Middle School, I can usually keep my grades at a normal pace, and am usually on time for school, but I'm no genius, I don't have a lot going for me, except that I'm one of the Sailor Zodiacs, Sailor Scorpio!**_

**-**  
**Chapter 1 End**  
**-**


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Aries

_Everything is dark, I feel comfortable, but, what are these faint noises I keep hearing…?_

**-**  
**Chapter 2: Sailor Aries**  
**-**

"Wake Up Sora…."  
Sora Natsukawa, 15 years old, was currently asleep, it was late morning on a Sunday…  
"Sora, wake up, or you'll be late!"  
Sora mubled in her sleep, she was really tired because she stayed up late the night before watching a movie, and now she wouldn't awaken…  
"SORA WAKE UP!"  
"Whyyyy it's Sunday a day to relax…"  
"Because, it's ten o'clock and you were supposed to meet Yuki-Chan to go out to lunch for her birthday!"  
Sora quickly sat up, still groggy, there was no way she was going to dissapoint her best friend for her birthday!

Sora rubbed her eyes, got out of bed, brushed her teeth, did her hair, put on makeup, got dressed and grabbed her money to pay for lunch, and swiftly ran out the door with Chika running by her side, on her way to the station she bumped into many people, and while she was running there was a kid on a bike, she dodged bumping into them, "HA HA MISSED ME~!" BAM! She hit her head into a pole…

"Hi - Yuki - Chan - -Sorry I'm - late!" the girl said with a loss for breath,  
"Hi Sora-Chan, it's alright, I just got here five minutes ago, I figured you might be a little late." relied Yuki, she giggled,

And so Sora and Yuki went to a nice restaurant while Chika was outside the buidling keeping watch from any harm, after the waiter brought the food to them, a teenage girl with rabbit like pink hair came by,  
"Hi, what are your names?" she asked,  
Yuki and Sora looked at each other,

"Um, I'm Yuki Tanemura, in middle school"  
"And I'm Sora Natsukawa, also in middle school, Yuki-Chan and I are best friends"

"Ah, I see, Tanemura Yuki…Natsukawa Sora….Thanks for the info, see you later" the pinkette said while walking out of the restaurant.

After eating lunch, Sora took Yuki to somewhere fun for her birthday, an Amusement Park, full of fun rides, Sora had all her money saved up for allowance and finding loose change in couch coushions and many, many other places.

"So, what ride do you wanna go on first Yuki-Chan?" asked Sora excitedly with her hands behind her back,  
"Hmm…How about…A roller coaster!" said Yuki,  
"Alright! Let's Go!"

The two friends went on the roller coaster that was very intense, titled the Gwazuki.  
However, mid-air the coaster stopped, and so did everyone else in the theme park, it almost looked like they had turned to stone, the girls were okay though, all of a sudden, a man appeared, at least his shadow looked like a normal man, because when he came out of the shadows, he looked like a murderer, and he had claws like wolverine, he must have been one of the Sailor Soldier's enemies and Sora had to stop him…But how with Yuki around?

Sora let out a sigh, "Yuki-Chan…What your about to see may shock you, but I hope this doesn't change our friendship that I've been keeping this from you, but I only gained these powers Yesterday…" she said, unbuckling herself from the seat,

"Sora-Chan? W-What are you doing? That dangerous! And what do you mean by 'power'?"

"SCORPIAN ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sora quickly transformed into Sailor Scorpio, jumping off the coaster, her Scorpio weapon appeared in her hand, "SCORPIAN PASSION FLAME!" she called out, but nothing happened, it didn't light up or anything, where was Chika in a time like this?!

Suddenly, Chika came sprinting, "Sora! The flame was only temporary! The Scorpion element is WATER not FIRE!" she yelled,

"W-What[s going on here? First the ride stops, everyone is stone, a monster appears, Sora-Chan transforms into a superhero and now there's a talking cat! This has to be a dream! I must have fallen asleep on the coaster!" said Yuki holding her hands to her head,

Sora dodged many attacks, but eventually she couldn't hold him off, and she was being brutalized,

"SORA-CHAAAN!" screamed Yuki,

Chika looked at Yuki, then made a transformation pen appear, it was a mix of red and light blue, it had the Aries sign on it, a ram.

"Yuki-Chan, the only way to help Sora is to become a magical girl - a Sailor Soldier, a Sailor Zodiac…become Sailor Aires and take this pen and yell out; Aries Zodiac Power, Make Up! Hurry!"

"O-Okay, for Sora-Chan… ARIES ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!?"  
Yuki spun in circles many times, enough to make some dizzy, a ram ran through her and her fuku appeared, she had transformed into Sailor Aries!

"Yuki-Chan-I mean, Sailor Aries-AAAGH!" said Sora as she was writhing in pain, the wolverine claws were digging into her bones…

"Don't worry Sora-Chan, I'm coming! I feel words coming to me, it's time!" Yuki said, just then a match ready to lit looking weapon appeared, Yuki grasped it tightly and called out; "ARIES FIRE BURNING!" a giant flame that would be enough to burn a mansion down came from her small match and caused the claws to draw back and release Sailor Scorpio.

"Sora, you don't control fire, Aries does, you control Water as Scorpio" said Chika,  
"Thank You…Yuk- I mean Sailor Aries, and alright, got it!"

Sora's weapon looked the same, but she had to control water, fire was Aries' specialty,

"SCORPIAN WATERFALL!"  
And with that, the monster was dead and everything went back to normal, Yuki and Sora's transformations wore off, and they went home…

But on top on a mountain not so close by, were 5 girl's shadows, they jumped away after the battle was over…  
**-**  
**My name is Sora Natsukawa, I'm 15 years old, and am in Middle School, I can keep my grades good, be on time for school and let loose to have fun, but in all reality, I don't have much going for me, execpt that I'm a Sailor Soldier, one of the Sailor Zodiacs to be correct, I'm Sailor Scorpio! My best friend Yuki-Chan is Sailor Aries! Then my cat Chika, I still have to find 4 other members…But I don't mind saving the world…**

-  
Chapter 2 End  
-


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Libra

**Me: Chapter 3! I'm so excited that I'm adding a new chapter quickly now~! I got some wonderfully appreciated feedback from **LoveInTheBattleField** thanks so much for your support :D anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 3! Please remember to review and let me know if I could improve my wording, spacing, grammar, and please feel free to make suggestions for the story, thanks~!**

_I wonder how she's been doing…It's been two days since I last saw her, it doesn't seem like much, but being who she is, it worries me…_

**Chapter 3: Sailor Libra**

Sora was walking down the street on her way home from school, it was a typical Monday, Saturday she met a talking cat and became Sailor Scorpio, and Yesterday, her best friend Yuki became Sailor Aries on her birthday at an amusement park, what could possibly happen today?

"Sora, the enemy was able to turn everything to stone, we have to be more careful, their getting stronger" said Chika trailing Sora,

"I know I know Chika, but now that Yuki-Chan is on our team, we can't be beat!" said Sora sounding annoyed with Chika's warnings,

"But they know that we have a new Zodiac Soldier, they'll step up their game for sure-"

"But Chika, we still have to find three more Zodiac Soldiers, you told me last night before I went to sleep, so it's not like once they get stronger we can't beat them due to not having enough people, right?"

"But Sora, who KNOWS how long it will be before we find the other three, it could be milliseconds, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, even Sora!"

"Chika, I doubt you about the first four time limits, and besides, Yuki-Chan and I are stronger than you think"

Sora closed her eyes and stopped talking, closed her eyes and kept walking on home, Chika sighed and ran off somewhere, just then, Sora bumped into somebody and fell down,

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a male voice,

"Y-Yeah…I-I think so, who are you?" asked Sora,

"I'm glad, I'm Hideki, you?"

"S-Sora, I'm in middle school"

"So am I! I think I've seen you around school before, well, I gotta get to cram school, see you later Sora-San!"

Hideki helped Sora up, waved and ran off towards the other end of the block, Sora was blushing, _He's cute…_ she thought, but then she shook her head and kept on walking.

The next day at school did not start off well for Sora…

"**WHAT**? DETENSION _AGAIN_?" said Sora loudly and annoyed,

Sora had snuck into the janitors closet to quickly finish her homework during P.E. which was a class she didn't care about, but when the janitor had come in to get his supplies, she was caught and sent to the Principles' Office for skipping classes, she here she was, sitting in a quiet, lonely room, she turned around and saw Kako, the girl she saw the last time she was in detention,

"Yana-San, do you remember me? Natsukawa?" Sora asked,

"Y-Yes, I remember you N-N-Natsukawa-San…I'm sorry but your advice didn't really h-help…" Kako said looked sadder than ever.

Huh? How come? Didn't you tell the teachers the truth?"

"Yes, but t-then the o-other kids said I was l-lying…"

"OK, so let me get this straight, **you're **the one who was lying, yet _they_ lied? That's BS!"

"B-BS?"

After a good pep talk from Sora Kako decided to walk home with her, it turns out that they lived right next door, they said goodnight and then they heard a loud crashing type sound, Sora turned around, and noticed that it was an enemy! It was right around the corner wrecking havoc in town, Kako just stood there, staring at the monster, while Sora called Yuki to come and quick, and once Yuki got there, Kako was still as still as a rock.

"Yana-San, go in your house, hurry!" said Sora concerned,

"W-what is that thing?" asked Kako terrified,

Yuki looked at Kako, "Look Yana-San, theres not time to explain, you have to hurry and run! Otherwise your going to regret it!" she said,

The monster was getting closer and closer to houses and then it crushed one house, luckily there was nobody in the house, since Kako wasn't leaving, the mystery sailor soldiers appeared,

"Stop it right there! "For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Asteroids Have Arrived! In the name of the future Moon We'll punish you!"

The pinkette said, she looked tired,

"W-Who are t-they?" asked Kako,

Sora sighed, "Well Yana-San…Their Sailor Soldiers, they transform from normal girls into superheros, they fight monsters like this, Yuki-Chan and I are….Sailor Soldiers too, were the Sailor Zodiacs, Sailor Scorpio, and Sailor Aries, and were going to fight this monster, come on Yuki-Chan!

SCORPIAN ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

"ARIES ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sora and Yuki were now the Zodiac Soldiers, and they were going to help Chibi Moon and the Asteroids.

Just then, Chika came running up to Scorpio and Aries.

"Scorpio! Aries!" she said surprised,

"Chika-"

Sora was then interrupted by the screaming of Chibi Moon,

"**AAAAAHHHHH! ….I knew something was different about Natsukawa-San and Tanemura-San….Their the Sailor Zodiacs…." **said Chibi Moon,

Sora and Yuki turned around,

"Sailor Chibi Moon…How- How did you know our last names?" asked Sora,

The Sailor Asteroids lay Chibi Moon down on the ground, then they jumped towards the monster for a kick, but they were attacked…

Yuki's rod appeared, "ARIES FIRE BURNING!" fire shot from Sailor Aries' rod and the monster was knocked down, "Sora-Chan! Now!"

Sora nodded, and summoned her rod, it came from the sky and she caught it,

"SCORPIAN WATER-AAAAGH!" she was being shocked, the monster may have been down, but he knew magic spells,

"SORA-CHAN!" screamed Yuki,

All of a sudden, Kako started to glow, and a brooch came from a twinkle in the sky, she then called out, "LIBRA ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

Kako was now Sailor Libra!

"Sailor….Libra?" said Sora and Yuki in unison,

"LIBRA BLOWING WIND!" a large gust of wind came and blew the monster over, giving Scorpio enough time to attack,

"SCORPIAN WATERFALL!"

A huge waterfall came and annihilated the monster, Chibi Moon and the Asteroids bowed and left,

"Yana-San, that was amazing! Thank you." said Yuki,

"I'm a…S-Sailor Zodiac..? Sailor L-Libra?" Kako asked,

"Yup! Welcome to the team, Kako-Chan!" said Sora smiling.

_**My name is Sora Natsukawa, 15 years old in Middle School, my grades are good, I have a good record at school too, but really, I don't have any hobbies but playing the MMO Grand Fantasia, oh, and did I mention? I'm a Sailor Zodiac Soldier, Sailor Scorpio! And I have two teammates, my best friend, Tanemuta Yuki-Chan, who's Sailor Aries, and my shy quiet detention buddy Yana Kako-Chan, who is now Sailor Libra! Then the nagging cat Chika, and Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Asteroids whom we don't know much about, but were going to friends eventually, I just know it…**_

**Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4: Sailor Virgo

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the dely for chapter 4, I've been kind of busy, but here it is, finally! I haven't decided how long this story will be exactly, chapter wise, but I will do my best to make it great! Anyways, enjoy~! And don't forgot to favorite and review! sorry if this isn't the best chapter, **  
**It was kind of spur of the moment quick, but I hope you like it anyways : )**

* * *

"Get out! Really?"

-  
**Chapter 4: Sailor Virgo**

Sora, Yuki and Kako were all on their way home from a long day at school, but Yuki had some good news.

"So guys, your never going to guess what happened the other day" said Yuki excitedly,

"What? Did you get a boyfriend?" asked Sora,

"Nope…Your guessed…wrong…ANYWAYS, There is going to be a cosplay event for otakus!" replied Yuki,

"Why would that benefit us? We don't like that kind of stuff Tanemura-San" said Kako,

"If you win the contest, there is a prize, which would be tickets to a beach resort!" said Yuki,

"A…RESOTRT?" yelled Sora,

"Shh Sora-Chan, you can't tell anyone, the less competition we have, the better chance we have of winning, now, we have some anime to watch!" Yuki said,

Later in the day, all three girls were sitting by their TV screens watching anime, trying to figure out who they'll cosplay as for the contest.

Sora was watching Fairy Tail.  
Yuki was watching Lucky Star.

And Kako was watching Haruhi Suzimiya.

After hours and hours of time spent, they all ended up staying up later than planned…

The next morning the girls met up at lunchtime,

"I'm going to be Lucy Heartfilia" said Sora,

"I'm going to be Konata Izumi" said Yuki,

"As for me, I'm going to be Haruhi Suzimiya!" sad Kako.

As days passed it was finally time for the big day or cosplay,

The competition started off with a trivia, but things didn't go really as planned, since they both each only watched a few episodes of each anime…

"You, dressed as Lucy-Chan from Fairy Tail, is the series ongoing, or did it finish?" asked the questioner,

"Uhm…uuuh…..Finished…?" answered Sora,

"WRONG! Konata-Chan from Lucky Star, how many episodes are there?"

"Uhm, well, most anime has 26 episodes…So I'll go with 26" answered Yuki,

"WRONG! Haruhi-Chan from Haruhi Suzimiya, what award did this anime really earn? Best Animation TV Program Award or  
Best Theme Song Award?"

"Both" answered Kako,

"CORRRRECT!"

Then, after the trivial challenge, was the overall, best costume, the winner was…  
Kako!

Just then, the pinkette from the restaurant was back, she had four others with her too, and right when she walked in the revolving door, a giant monster came crashing though the ceiling!

"Everyone! Please leave the building immediately! This is not a drill!" called out a voice from a speaker,

"Yuki-Chan, Kako-Chan, now!"

"ARIES ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

"LIBRA ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SCORPIAN ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!

Now that everyone was transformed, the battle had finally begun!

Yuki looked around, and then she saw a girl hugging her knees, "Crap! Scorpio, Libra, I think we just transformed in front of someone-and five others!" she said nervously,

Sora and Kako were too busy fighting the dinosaur looking monster at that time though.

Chika came in, "Sora! Yuki-San! Kako-San! I just found something out, there are five of the Sailor Zodiacs! You need to find the other two!" she said,

"But what about the other ones like Cancer, Gemini and such?" asked Sora,

"There were-ok, now is not the time to explain, this stick detects that there is a Zodiac Soldier in this room!" Chika left and came back with a glowing stick with a brown circular top, "The readings are mostly coming from that girl in the corner!"

The stick then floating away from Chika and to the girl, she opened her eyes, tool the stick, and she glowed like Kako did,

"VIRGO ZODIAC POWER, MAKE UP!" she yelled, her outfit was purple,

"SAILOR VIRGO!" yelled Scorpio, Aries and Libra in unison,

Then, the five girls who seemed to be watching the fight, left mysteriously,

"ARIES FIRE BURING!"

The monster was being burned,

"LIBRA BLOWING WIND!"

Thanks to Libra, the fire went out but the prehistoric creature seemed to almost be blind,

"VIRGO EARTHQUAKE!"

The giant earthquake surrounded the monster and nothing but the monster, he then fell to the ground,

"SCORPIO! NOW!" said the other three,

"SCORPIAN WATERFALL!"

The creature was now drowned in water,. He shrunk to a toy, this was different then usual.

The building was ruined, until a shadow in the shape of a man appeared, he threw a blue rose that glowed like the sunshine and the building was returned,

"Who…was that..?" asked Sora,

Everybody detransformed,

"Thank you, Virgo, I'm Natsukawa Sora, and these are my friends, Yuki Tanemura and Kako Yana, what's your name?" asked Sora,

"Me? Uuuh, I'm Ishida Asako, I'm in Middle School" the girl replied…

_**My name is Sora Natsukawa, 15 years old in Middle School, my grades are good, I have a good record at school too, but really, I don't have any hobbies but playing the MMO Grand Fantasia, oh, and did I mention? I'm a Sailor Zodiac Soldier, Sailor Scorpio! And I have three teammates, my best friend, Tanemuta Yuki-Chan, who's Sailor Aries, and my shy quiet detention buddy Yana Kako-Chan, she's Sailor Libra, then the newest member of our group, Ishida Asako-San, she's Sailor Virgo.**_  
_**Were on a mission to find the rest of the five Sailor Zodiac Soldiers, and to find out more about Sailor Chibi Moon and her friends…**_

-  
**Chapter 3 End**  
-


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Encounter

**Me: *sighs* gosh! It took me forever to get this chapter out! Sorry minna! I've been kind of busy with writers block as well; this chapter hopefully came out ok!**

**And yeah, I know, this chapter is short, but it's getting late, and I figured why not add a little more suspense to the wait? XD**

As the time flew by… It didn't go away, no matter what, so…What's going to happen now?

**Chapter 5: The Second Encounter**

Sora stretched and yawned, it was 10am, and it was finally Summer Break, she could sleep in, go anywhere, play video games, watch anime, do all the things she loves without being bothered! At least, that was her plan…

"That's not fair!" Sora asked,

"I'm your Mother, and what I say goes, no go to your room! You are not to leave this house for a week!" her Mother yelled,

"Ugh, fine!" Sora accepted, stomping to her little cozy room,

Sora sat on her bed, silently for a few seconds, then grabbing her cell phone calling her friends, Yuki, Kako, and Asako, explaining that her Mother forbids her to go on the resort trip for unknown reasons.

"Sora-Chan, I'm not going without you!" was Yuki's response,

"Yuki-Chan, I don't want you all going, I don't know the reason, but there is no way to persuade my Mom, so you guys go, I'll be fine!" Sora replied,

"But what if an enemy shows up? You can't fight it by yourself!"

"Yuki-Chan, how many times will I have to tell you before you go with the others? I'll be _fine_ nothing to worry about, okay?"

Yuki sighed and hung up after agreeing to go without Sora.

And now, Sora had absolutely nothing to do, she couldn't leave the house, her Summer homework was finished, she beat all her video games, and her MMORPG'S were all down for maintenance, she didn't even know where Chika was…

So, Sora snuck out, to go to the new Arcade.

Sora sighed, "I hope Mom doesn't catch me for doing this…"

"For doing what?" asked a voice,

Sora turned around, to see the boy Hideki from a while ago.

"Hideki-San? Is that you?" Sora asked curiously,

Hideki nodded, "Yup, your Sora-San, right? What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Oh, I was just heading to the new arcade! They have some samples for 2 player games, wanna come with me?"

"Well…I don't really have anything to do myself, so sure, why not?" Hideki smiled, and followed Sora into the arcade building.

-**Chapter 5 End**


End file.
